a ray of light
by SamuraiKanda
Summary: Rogue is far away from being free. Since he is an official part of the Orland family the young Dragon Slayer has to endure humilation and abuse while he is accepted as member of Sabertooth. But when despair is near and he's almost drowning in it how will a single ray of light help him out of this misery?
1. nothing more than possession

_Rumors spread fast. Just like in this case as a fierce looking man came close to the ruins of a building formerly known to be the dark guild Phantom Lord. The girl who accompanied him to this place waited in front of the area that had once been the great hall. „I'm here to claim my bargain, José" said the man now to another one he found in the guild master's office and right there he noticed the young boy with the pitch-black hair, ruby red eyes and with a skin so pale it looked like fresh fallen snow to him._

 _„This one here is all what is left of this guild. Maybe you have better use of him, Jienma. I really hope he'll be of better use than that worthless Gajeel" said José now to him with a greedy grin appearing on his thin black lips. Shortly he looked again at the boy next to the guild master of Phantom Lord and honestly he had hoped of at least one of the top mages of this guild for is own to claim. With one of the Element Four or even the famous Iron Dragon Slayer Sabertooth would quickly become a well known and strong guild within Fiore._

 _„So how much for this one?"_  
 _„Let's see, you get him for 100.000 Jewel"_  
 _„50.000"_  
 _„Now you are insulting me, Jienma. How about we go down to 95.000?"_  
 _„50.000 and no more"_  
 _„75.000, my last offer to you"_

 _came now from José with a greedy grin, rubbing his hands and honestly he started to become unpatiently with the dark mage standing in fornt of him. „Agreed" are now his final words while he looked at the boy who is now official property of Sabertooth. While the deal was now completed he had called for the girl waiting outside so that she can take care of the newest member to their own guild._

 _************_

 _Only three years after the disbanding of Phantom Lord he had cast aside the name he once used and tried as hard as he can to keep up with the standards the master is giving the entire guild. Even through his own time within this guild the Iron Dragon Slayer had been he wasn't wearing any insignia. The former guild master of Phantom Lord sold him like he was some property or a mere piece of furniture to get rid of. So even if he decided to leave, he was still bound to Jienma, the current master of Sabertooth and owner of his life._

 _Silently he endured any kind of punishment when he wasn't showing the kind of efforts the master hoped to see from him. Once again he was called out infront of the entire guild only to be humilated because of showing mercy to some young magicians he had encountered during a job request. He said no single word. In a way he somehow hoped of Jienma to release him from this terrible place at once. But deep within he knew very well this man wouldn't get rid of someone he spent his money on._

 _Since Skiadrum's death he hadn't smiled once. It was as if he had forgotten how to do this simple task. Instead he became so silent and distant that nobody within the entire guild wanted to be close to him. Even the older members of the guild were avoiding him as if he was some quiet danger or kind of dangerous disease towards them. But somehow deep within his soul he knew it better. ,They are all afraid of me because of the shadows surrounding my body' were his thoughts at this time. It kind of made him more lonely and sad at the same time. So if he died nobody would really notice his absence. If this was the only way for him to be free, so be it._

 _In his shadow form he secretly snuk up one day into the master's office to find himself the most dangerous mission possible. Right in this moment when he found a suitable Job Request he decided to leave the guild immediatly. He was only few steps away from the building when he noticed a familiar smell coming closer towards him. Minerva. She's the only female mage in his age in the whole guild and on top of that the daughter of the guild master. Somehow he always ended up being on a mission with her. But this is because of the fact they share the same dark secret. Both of them chose missions far more diffcult than their current level of magic allows them to master. Only in order to become strong. Only to become free for a short time. Only to seek out death and survive the next day._


	2. first contact with light

He was now able to cast stronger magic since Jienma had dragged him to a famous lacrima specialist who resides in the near of the guild. The master of Sabertooth wanted to enhance the sleeping potential of the young mage through an implanted Dragon Slayer lacrima and he had no right to decline this whole process. It only happend after Minerva and himself returnd beaten up and victorious from an A-Rank Mission they had been assigned by Jienma personally.

So therefore he was now acknwoledged as a strong young mage but the humiliation still went on. Now he was also bossed around by Minerva. The one person within the guild he had hoped to befriend with was now like a stranger to him. In a way she was far worse than Jienma. Mostly she mocked him intentionally infront of the whole guild of his lacking skills in strength and determination. One time he also got beaten up really bad by her because he dared to ask her for permission to leave Sabertooth.

Honestly, he did not wanted to stay any longer in this guild. Therefore the quarter year he had spent within Phantom Lord seemed to be much more humane than within Sabertooth. Deep in his soul he started slowly to drown in despair. His only wish was to have a fellow companion who understood the tragic loss of someone very important. Someone who could understand how he felt. Someone who knew how it was to be alone.

With a sigh he left into his room after he had to stand watch in front of the guild master's chambers. That was one of his duties to Jienma he had to do since the guild master of Sabertooth found out his magic was shadow-based. Now back in his room a little smile appeared on his lips as a green cat in a pink frog-costume awaited his return.

He had found Frosch while he was out on a single mission. The green cat was unfortuneatly chased by what he was sent out to kill off. Since this moment they had stayed together and he knew pretty well Jienma wouldn't allow him to keep Frosch if he would show the green cat to the guild master.

So he kept his partner in his room and took Frosch with him when he was assigned for single missions. The only one being he really started to build up real trust and faith. With Frosch at his side he was able to endure the harsh regiment of Jienma. Frosch was the one who gave him enough inner strength to endure all of this mental bruising he suffered while being treated like a slave by both Jienma and Minerva.

„Rogue" came now from Frosch, took the green cat into his arms and right there Frosch cuddled him. It was the way of his partner to show him at least a bit of warmth and love at the same time. Everything surrounding him seemed to be cold and lifeless. Only Frosch was able to light a little spark of hope within him that he will for sure face better times than he was now experiancing.

************

During the entry exams there were three mages who convinced Jienma with there magic of being worthy to be a part of Sabertooth. One of the newbies was a slender blonde young man with a scar on the right side close to his eyebrow and sharp sapphire-blue eyes. He knew in an instant that this young man was like him a Dragon Slayer.

Besides he recognized a reddish-brown cat with a blue vest next to the blonde and right in this moment when he decides to leave with Frosch it was as if these sapphire-blue eyes were fixed at him. A slight shudder ran through his entire body. He felt slightly uneasy because of the unknown brightness the blonde seemed to be radiating and therefore he left unnoticed with Frosch towards his own room.

„Rogue, don't let the newbies outshine you" was he now hearing Minervas cunning voice when she handed him a Job Request for slaying a winged beast roaming around in the northeastern plains of Acalypha. This was for sure a test if he could really keep up with them at all and if he could bet on it, this was all her idea.

He bit himself on his lips, took the Job Request out of her hand, turned around and left the guild with Frosch at his side followed by the three new members to Sabertooth. Why was it always him to end up being Minervas test subject? Luckily the newbies agreed unanimous to walk and not to take the train at all. At least the blonde with the sapphire-blue eyes looked quite happy about this suggestion.

What in the world was it that the other Dragon Slayer had to stare at him like he was some oddity in the world? It made him simply feel uneasy inside his soul and watched in every step he takes. Please, don't let the other one be some sort of stalker.

Against his own expectations his partner Frosch comes along with the reddish-brown Exceed and the blonde Dragon Slayer quite well. But then, Frosch is always polite. On any single mission they are assigned people are drawn towards his partner. Mostly because they haven't seen at all a green cat wearing a frog-costume by its own free will. As long as Frosch comes along with others it is ok for him that his partner tags along with them.

At their first resting point he felt somehow disappointed. Maybe it was because the others don't seemed to be used to travel at night so much as he usually does. While resting kept his distance, watching Frosch while his partner slept curled up agaist his chest and after a while he allowed himself also some sleep. At the rise of a new dawn his keen senses told him the other Dragon Slayer was awake and approaching him directly. He don't want to interfere with him at all. He is also not interested at all to know the blond young man one better.

The only thing he wants is to find out what happened to the Iron Dragon Slayer he once admired, how to defeat him and how to be able to leave Sabertooth for good. Everything else was out of interest to him. The mission he was assigned to. The other members within the guild. Even the newbies who he was on a mission now. As long as it wasn't related to Frosch or the Iron Dragon Slayer everything surrounding him became meaningless at all. Even through he knew quite well his chances weren't the highest at all but he still thought hard about a way to escape Jienma's control.

************

Months have past away and the blond Dragon Slayer wasn't giving up into bringing him to spend some time with him and his partner. He only agreed to acompany them on a mission because Frosch liked the idea of traveling together. Still he was barely talking to the White Dragon Slayer at all. Only when it was necessary at all he would say a few words to the young man in his age. Otherwise he clad himself with silence. No one needs to know the kind of humiliation he has to endure since he had entered as a boy Sabertooth. It was only for Minerva, Jienma and himself to know.

But now that he was older Jienma was more brutal towards him. He started beating him up, only for the simply reason of drawing the attention of a single person to himself. The other time he got beaten up badly by both was, when Jienma furiously found out he was hiding Frosch from them. Because he is a property to the Orland family everything he owns belongs automatically them, even the amount of money he earns while being on missions for the guild. In order to protect Frosch he endured the pain and due to his iron will he avoided to faint right in front of Jienma.

Only because he showed some strength and resistance Jienma allowed him to keep Frosch but in return he had to give something up that was also in a way very precious to him. Even throught the thought of it repulsed him and made him sick to the core, he had to obey the master's orders. Honestly he hated himself for being so weak at all despite the fact being a Dragon Slayer. There wasn't really something he could do against Jienma at all. Just to obey, nothing more. If he would only be a bit stronger. Like the White Dragon Slayer. Maybe then he would be able to break free out of this spiral of humiliation, abuse and hatred.

One day Minerva bound him naked to a tree in the midst of winter in front of the whole guild only because he had shown some mercy to homeless family. She spilled five buckets of ice-cold water over his body and she enjoyed the painful expression showing on his face while she attacked him full force with her magic. He held back any sound only to show he could for sure endure such harsh punishment at all but deep inside he no longer the strength to withstand this kind of treatment at all. When the night was coming out and Jienma had forbidden everyone in the guild to take care of him, he noticed in the icy air a familiar scent approaching him.

„Sting-kun, over here" was a voice now saying and right there he looked right at the two Exceeds with a big blanket between their paws. Before he knew, he was released from his uncomfy position by no one else as the White Dragon Slayer. It surprised him a lot. Why in the world should the other one care about him? He was only a mere shadow, a possession, nothing of worth at all. Still the blond Dragon Slayer wrapped his cold body into the blankets and carried him bridal style inside the room the White Dragon Slayer shared with Lector. No word was spoken between them at all. But in a way he felt like the other Dragon Slayer knew quite well what was going on. He couldn't believe someone risking his own reputation inside the guild for him, a mere shadow.

„Are you full aware of the fact, you're dishonoring your dragon by letting yourself being treated like some worthless trash? You are first of all a Dragon Slayer, your parent dragon hasn't tought you this kind of magic for nothing. If don't step up as soon as possible, I'll force you to face the reality of being a true Dragon Slayer by becoming your light in the dark" is he now saying to him while sapphire-blue eyes are shortly flashing up. The White Dragon Slayer is right. Skiadrum would be ashamed of him if he knew about this at all. Unsure what to answer he only closed his eyes and he's surprised about the fact, the blond Dragon Slayer stayed at his side.


	3. enraged white dragon

From this day on the White Dragon Slayer never left his side at all. They trained together. They went on missions together. They started to form a quite strong bond of friendship. They even talked once in a while about their parent dragons and their future goals in life. He didn't know why. He only noticed a soft gravital pull towards the light while he spent more and more of his time with Sting and Lector. As if the White Dragon Slayer had become the sun to warm and lighten him up. As if Sting would pull him slowly but surely closer to this radiant light like the sun itself but far brighter. As if he really depended to be guided by someone so pure and strong in mind.

The only one who was not happy about this outcome at all is Jienma. Even through his new found strength was now recognized by the Guild Master, the punishment and the humiliation went from worse to worst. Jienma ignored the fact it was only due to his teamwork with Sting the name of their guild started to be wellknown by now all over the country. Most of the people living in Fiore associated Sabertooth with the Twin Dragon Slayers. But for Jienma it was like his precious possession could be obtained by someone else. Therefore it was quite common nowadays in the guild that he had to stay for extra work when he returned from a successful mission with Sting.

On the other hand he noticed a change of behaviour within the White Dragon Slayer as well. Almost as if the blond young man in his age saw himself challenged by their guild master to be at his side. He never told a single word about it but somehow the White Dragon Slayer knew what troubled him the most. As usual he was forced to stay in the empty hall while Sting was allowed to leave to his room. It startled him in a way when he noticed how cold and venomous the looks of Sting and Jienma just became. Did he miss something important in the content?

In his eyes he had to agree with Lector. Sting was the strongest member within Sabertooth if you don't count Jienma and Minerva in. He saw himself weaker as Orga and even Rufus but the White Dragon Slayer assured him constantly to be strong enough to be in this guild. If Sting would only know. He came into this guild as a weak minded boy, sold by the guild master of Phantom Lord like some piece of furniture. Instead of kicking him out of Sabertooth Jienma would rather kill him off than to watch him grow stronger and more independent of the Orland family.

His only freedom would really be to remove his guild insignia and be living off the streets for a while or to kill the man who put him into mental shackles all these years he's been living now in this guild. He really needed to break free, but how in the world should he do this? Killing a beast was quite different than to take the life of a human being. To top it off, he wasn't even near the magical strength Jienma possesses. So therefore he started to wish himself being killed by the man he detests a lot than to stay enslaved all of his life time to this monster.

************

While being on a mission with Sting he noticed something in his behaviour that seemed to be off place. Normally he would start to smile when Frosch was around him but lately the White Dragon Slayer triggered the same effect inside of him. Being around Sting was a short glimpse how it could be for him to live free as he wants to. It also was in a way a little bit of the freedom longed to have while accompanying the blond on various missions. This time a young woman in their age was assigned with them by Minerva so that her strength and skills in battle could be tested.

She was wielding Celestial Magic and honestly he never saw someone able to cast this kind of magic. With her shy and timid nature she was in his eyes on the wrong place to be but her willpower and determination in battle showed clearly why she was accepted to be a member of Sabertooth in the first place. Somehow the need to protect this Celestial Mage from Jienmas wrath was born deep within his soul.

He don't wanted to see anyone else being treated like trash. He was in a way sure for it she would break for good. So therefore he started training her when he wasn't with Sting on a mission. He wasn't sure why he was helping her in the first place but his inner voice told him he's doing the right thing.

One evening while out on a mission with the White Dragon Slayer he noticed something he was unsure of what if could mean. The blond young man was lying close to him curled up while sharing the only blanket with him. Why in the world would Sting suddenly act this way? He had no answer to it at all. But he accepted it as a simple gesture of their friendship.

Somehow to know he was this close to him scared and calmed him at the same moment. It scared him, because he'd never been so close to someone else before. It calmed him down, because Stings light ensured him to be safe and sound. A gentle smile rested now on his lips. Sting is the reason why he slowly starts to smile again. Whatever the White Dragon Slayer does unintentional to him, it changes everything within his own soul.

************

 **Sting's POV**

Sabertooth. The strongest guild within Fiore. That is just the right place to be. I join willingly this guild to become a part of it. I want to be with the strongest guild within this country. That's why I joined in the first place. Within the first month of Lector an me living now as Members of Sabertooth I notice right away the harsh treatment towards those unloyal and too weak being in this guild. But there is something catching my intention from the start.

A Dragon Slayer as old as I am and he's getting humilated by the master infront of the other members quite often. I don't want to interfere at all but as the time passes I simply can't watch any longer how my fellow Dragon Slayer shows increased signs of resignation towards the guild master.

Therefore I decide to take him under my wings. Even if Jienma is master of this guild he has no right to treat a Dragon Slayer like he's some wortless trash. I don't care if he isn't fond at all that I decide to team up with the Shadow Dragon Slayer. I don't care at all if this man sees me as a threat to his power. I won't let him harm the Shadow Dragon Slayer at all. I'm going to protect him with every ounce of my strength like I've promised Lector a long time ago.

Since that night where he was left naked bound at a tree while it was freezing cold outside, I haven't left his side at all. First he's kind of annoyed of me but in a way I can understand him. He's not the talkative type you want to hang around most of your time. But there is something about him that fascinates me. As the years pass by we are able to call ourselves friends. I only know now his name and the name of the dragon who raised him. The rest of his past is a mystery to me.

Rogue is covering himself to often into a cloak of silence. But with each passing day I'm able to gain more and more of his trust. Honestly it's a sign of trust towards me when he shows a short smile once in a while. Since I joined the guild I haven't seen him smile at all. While I'm watching his shaken self-esteem to grow strong again, I start to notice a change within my own soul as well.

I've honestly never thought about this topic at all before but somehow I'm drawn to him. I'm not quite sure at all why I start to carry such strong feelings for the Shadow Dragon Slayer at all. One thing I know for sure. I can't stand it how Rogue is still treated by Jienma. It makes me filled with shere anger and hatred towards this man. Only a dragon is able to take claim of another dragon. So therefore Rogue is all mine.

Even towards Minerva I give my offence nowadays, because of the way she treats Rogue. Most of the guild members start to think now of me being insane to challenge them both or to be carrying some ungranted death wish with me around. But not my Shadow Dragon. Not Lector. Not even Frosch. This is my team backing me up.

In the year Yukino joins the guild I've reached the brink of an iceberg. Right infront of our lady I challenged Jienma due to his latest intensions to have Rogue stay longer for work. I also dared to lay claim of Rogue right in front of them as the Dragon Slayer that I am. Unfortunately this battle was won by Jienma but deep within I swear I'll be able to defeat him once and for all. I'll swear by Weisslogia to even kill this man if he should ever think so little about Rogue at all.

I get my chance for a rematch right at the Grand Magic Games one year later. We've lost our match against Natsu-san and I carry mixed emotions with me. First of all I'm angry Rogue speaks up first and admits our loss so easily. But at the same time I'm kind of proud of him to be finally able to stand his ground against Jienma. Even through this man can easily intimidate I won't back down right now. I'm not able to predict his next attack but both of us were sent flying across the room. Right in this moment where Jienma charges to attack Rogue my partner Lector steps in and tries to persuade him to give us another chance.

Before I can react in time Lector vanishs right in front of my eyes and I can't believe what this man just had done. If Lector wouldn't stepped in it would have been Rogue and Frosch he would have killed in the first place. I'm infuriated just alone of the thought of losing Lector. I'm driven by this pain and my hatred so that my attack pierces through Jienma as a single ray of bright light. When our lady then tells me Lector is alive, I'm more then relieved. But in order to get him back I'll have to win the Games for Sabertooth.


	4. first steps into the light

A short sigh of relieve leaves his lips when he hears Minerva say that Lector is still alive. But in order for Sting to get him back the White Dragon Slayer has to ensure Team Sabertooth wins the Games or otherwise he'll never see his partner again. After this commotion everyone is allowed by her to return back to their rooms. He waits silently if she gives him any order to help her move Jienma out from here. „Stay with him and ensure he'll win" is the only order she gives him right now, then he leaves with a short nod the hall. Honestly he isn't sure at all how he should now face Sting at all. It's his fault Lector was attacked in the first place. Because he had acted so foolish and reckless in front of the White Dragon Slayer.

He went towards the room the blond shared during the Games with Lector and first he hesitated to knock at the door. Sting might notice his presence even without making any noice at all. First the White Dragon Slayer acted enervated while opening the door to see who dared to disturb him and glared right at him but when he noticed him he turned around without saying a single word to him. „Forgive me, it wasn't my intention to endanger Lector at all" was he now saying towards the older Dragon Slayer, not looking at Sting at all and he could easily sense how mixed up the feelings of the blond just were this moment.

„Just what were you thinking at all, Rogue?"  
„I..."

was he muttering, starring at the floor right infront of him and he was quite shocked when he felt the solid stone wall in his back.

The White Dragon Slayer tilted his head up so that he could look him directly in the eyes and he gulped hardly. Sting had always been the one to show righthand his emotions towards his surrounding. What came next left him in a mixture of surprise and shock. The White Dragon Slayer held on to him, hiding his face partly in his pitchblack hair and he felt like his own breathing stopped when he could feel a salty liquid touch his own skin. He'd never been in a situation like this so this was surely more than he could handle.

Slowly but unsure he puts his arms around Sting. He never comforted someone else besides Frosch. So therefore he is quite sceptical if he does the right thing at all. „I don't wanted you to be forced to leave because of how I've messed up everything" is he now saying with a low voice, while he pats the White Dragon Slayer on the back and even through Sting is known to be selfish, arrogant and childish there is this hidden soft side of him only Lector, Frosch and himself know about. He isn't saying it out aloud but while speaking up against Jienma he had really hoped this man would kill him so that he would be finally free from these mental shackles he's wearing since he joined this guild.

„Idiot, did you think I don't recognize your intentions at all? The thing I'm really afraid of is to lose Lector and even you" is Sting now saying to him and guilt is now building up deep within himself. How could he have not noticed how important he had become over this short period of time to the White Dragon Slayer? How could he miss the vital clue there is someone in this wrecked up guild who actually cares about him at all?

„I... Thanks, Sting" is he now saying to the older Dragon Slayer, a gentle smile appearing now on his lips and right in this moment he wraps his arms more around Sting. Now that Jienma is gone for good and the White Dragon Slayer nominated to become the next Guild Master he feels himself a bit closer towards freedom.

************

He really tried his best that Sting is able to be reunited with Lector again but he lost his fight with Gajeel. The Iron Dragon Slayer had to free him from the evil shadow that had taken over his body before he could admit his defeat. Shortly after Fairy Tail had been named the winner of the Games all the participating mages had to gather at the main square of Crocus.

There the king informed them about an incoming threat of ten thousands of dragons and without any sign of hesitation he volunteered to fight side by side with his guild mates against this danger. He wanted to proof he's also capable of protecting a friend like the mages of Fairy Tail taught them during the Games. Now he wants to be a man everyone can rely on. This is what he promises Frosch and even Gajeel.

In the battle against the dragons he has to face the fact, that this is all due to his actions in the future. One day he'll be swallowed by the darkness, killing the only caring soul close to him, absorbing in thir process his magic and aiming to become one day the new king of dragons. He can't believe these words the dragon Levia is telling him at all. This is not what he intends to be at all. But he is quickly drowning in despair when the dragon and even his evil shadow repeat his destiny is inevitable to turn out this way.

Is it really inevitable? Is this really what he will be one day? Resting on his knees he stares at the ground in front of him and he bites at his lips. So it would have been better Jienma had killed him before learning into what kind of monster he's going to turn in the near future.

„Rogue" is a familiar voice now calling out to him and just as he turns his head around he notices Sting approaching him. Shining so bright like a single ray of light cutting right through these thick layers of darkness trying to swallow him up. Right there he sees the constant radient smile rest at the lips of the White Dragon Slayer and he gets back up.

„Where you able to defeat your dragon?"  
„No, but I brought mine along"

is Sting just saying while laughing at the same time when he notices another dragon to show up.

„This is not funny at all, Sting"  
„I don't care what they all say about us. We're partners. So let's show them what the Twin Dragon Slayers are made of"

is the White Dragon Slayer now saying with this warm radient smile and he nods in agreement.

,Thats allright. As long as he's with me everything is ok. Should I become stained with evil, the light will surely kill me' is he now saying mentally to himself about Sting, leans slightly back so that they stand now back to back. Yes, they are partners and as long as the White Dragon Slayer stays at his side he'll be save from the dark.

************

It's only hours before the great ball starts. Honestly he's quite nervous. This is the first time at all he's able to move freely as he pleases. No sharp orders. No biting comments. No humiliation in front of the assembled guild. He enjoys this days where he can do his own decisions. He feels in some ways like a young bird finally able to take flight.

He helps Sting with the formal dresscode needed to attend the great ball and while he assures the jacket of the White Dragon Slayer fits perfectly he drifts of in his mind. Lately Sting had done so much for him. Even without asking the blond had reached out to him in so many ways. The once so cocky and selfish Dragon Slayer right in front of him promised to all of them he'd turn over a new leaf not only within the guild. „There is something I need to tell you once we return" are now his words towards Sting and it is his decision to finally tell the new guild master of Sabertooth how he is really linked towards the Orland family. Sting needs to know so that the White Dragon Slayer wouldn't carry some high hopes with him around of them staying together. Because deep within his soul he knows, if Minerva returns one day to the guild he'd be bound to her until she decides the other way around.


	5. finally free

The days pass by and still no sign of their lady at all. He doesn't know why but slowly he starts the get worried about her. Even through she hadn't been nice at all to him the last few years, he still sees her as one of his comrades of Sabertooth. Right now he stands with Frosch infront of the Request Board going through the new Jobs pinned up a few minutes ago by Dobengal like he had asked him to do.

Sting is off to attend the annual meeting of the Guild Masters in Clover and Rufus is with Orga on a mission somewhere in the mountains. So that leaves him currently in charge of the guild. He doesn't mind it at all. Actually this is something he can prove himself to be helpful at all. „It's allright" is he now saying to the silent Ninja standing next to the Request Board, picks up Frosch and goes now into the Guild Master's office.

With a deep sigh he has to notice Sting hadn't done any of the paperwork at all before leaving. There are stacks of unfinished work piling up high and with a short smile he takes a seat to take on this challenge. Frosch wants to help out, but he asks the green Exceed to watch out for unwanted visitors to disturb him from working.

His partner is quite eager to do this and after a while Frosch falls asleep on the small bed in the rear corner of the office. A gentle smile rests on his lips. Lately he stays in here all the time when Sting isn't in the guild at all. Because now this room isn't so scary and intimidating any more since the White Dragon Slayer has taken in the position as guild master.

While he works through the papers his thoughts trail back to Minerva. She is now his new master since Sting had killed Jienma. So as long as she isn't coming back to Sabertooth and sticking to the contract her father had made back then when he had bought him from José, he is able to live his life without any restrictions at all. But what to do if she demands him to leave this guild as well? What if she claims him to be now her personal belonging? He feels right in this moment how every cell inside of him is contracting frantically together. Honestly he feels quite comfortable being around the White Dragon Slayer.

Thanks to the older Dragon Slayer he found a bit of self-confidence again. Thanks to Sting he is on the way to believe in himself again. Because of the White Dragon Slayer he is able to smile again. So therefore it would be devastating for him to be forced to leave the one person who actually cares a lot for him. Deep within he knows, he has to inform Sting about the contract. But somehow he is afraid how the charming blond young man will react to this kind of information at all. He's afraid, the older Dragon Slayer could build up some distance between them if he finds out his partner is a serf belonging to someone else. So all he can do right now is to put all of his hope that their lady will renounce the conditions of the contract binding him to the Orland family and declare him to be free.

************

Then it happens. Minerva returns to Sabertooth. But with her returns Yukino as well. The only thing she demands in this moment from Sting is for them to be accepted back in the ranks of this guild. But with her return his fear returns as well. It can be any moment his short lived freedom fades away. Therefore he is quite tense when she's around in the guild hall.

He really prepares himself mentally to say good bye to the freedom he was able to enjoy at least for a short while but honestly he isn't prepared at all for what is following. One day their lady demands him to accompany Yukino and her to a mission. He obeys her right on the spot. Even through Sting gives his OK to it, he feels like this is going to be the moment he is going to be taken over by her as personal property.

Clad in silence they fulfill the mission and on the way back towards the guild Minerva asks the Celestial Mage to take Frosch and go ahead. Again he can feel ho everything deep inside of him is contracting frantically together. She's going to say to him he still belongs to the Orland family. He bits his lips, looks more towards the ground and one hand forms a fist.

So he is never able to admit what he starts to feel for the White Dragon Slayer at all. Even through he is probably going to be still within the guild, he will never be able to stay close enough to feel the warm light touch his skin. Alone the thought to just lose this single ray of light that helped him through so much hurts. He really needs Sting to be around him or otherwise the Shadows will consume him in the near future.

„There is something I need to discuss with you" is she now saying to him and right now it feels like everything inside of him freezes in an instant. He only nods in responsement because he isn't able at all to say a single word to her in this moment at all. „I, Minerva Orland, release you at once from this stupid contract my father had made. It is the least I can do after I've treated you so badly. I know, it is unforgiveable for what I did, but please accept this as a token of forgiveness" is she now saying to him after a while and he stares at her first in disbelieve. Is he just imagining things or did she really say she forfeits this contract to be continued at all?

„M'lady, you really mean it?" is he only asking her to reassure himself the words he just heard from her and with a smile she nods in agreement. He figured it would be everything but not this at all. A big sigh of relieve leaves now his lips and he really can feel how this burden he carried along for so many years is taken away with ease. For a very short moment he hugs her out of gratitude, then he keeps his usual distance again.„I will explain everything to Sting once when we are back in the guild" are now her words when they move on and a smile rests now on his lips. She isn't that scary after all. Only to much intimitated and influenced by Jienma.

************

Once they return from their mission everyone is gathered in the great hall. He gulps hardly because Sting shows a pokerface when he calls Minerva to step forward. If someone has to be punished at all then it should be him. But before he can react at all, she tells the whole story how she went as a young girl with her father to the beaten down guild hall of Phantom Lord and how the former Guild Master had paid money for him to become a member of this so called proud guild. He bites on his lips while looking towards the floor. In a way he's glad Minerva takes all the responsibility for her father's action in the past regarding him. But in a way he feels like all eyes in the guild rest on him in pity.

He doesn't need their pity at all. He is a member of this guild as well. Even through he hadn't go through the trials to prove his strength at all. He is the main part of the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. So therefore he doesn't need anyone of their comrades to pity him at all. Another impossible thing happens right in this moment. Something he never had thought of in his entire life to happen at all.

Right infront of the gathered crowd of mages Minerva rips the contract binding him to the Orland family into million of bits and with this movement he can feel himself how the last piece of mental shackles falls apart. Finally, he is free. This is something he had given up on before the White Dragon Slayer had shown up within Sabertooth. Something, he even was willing to accept death right hand only to escape Jienma.

After everyone is dismissed it is the White Dragon Slayer who asks him to come along for a walk. Clearly he can see how hard he tries to understand what their lady had just committed right infront of the enitre guild. Right now he clads himself in silence. Because he's unsure what to say at all. He's unsure how the older Dragon Slayer may think about him now that the beans are spilled. But how is he supposed to enjoy his newfound freedom at all if Sting would turn away completely from him?

„Why? I mean, just why haven't you said a single word about this before?"  
„I... first of all I felt like no one would believe me at all and besides I'm still afraid to lose someone who became very dear to me"

is he now after a while saying when they reach the outskirts of town.

He avoids any eye contact towards the White Dragon Slayer while again a deathly silence is around them. „You should have told me much earlier about this, Rogue" is Sting now saying with a serious expression resting in his face as he dares to look up and right there he gulps. Why is it, that there is so much more than simple friendship tying them together? What exactly is it, that connects him so strongly towards the White Dragon Slayer?

„Forgive me, I..."  
„Only a dragon is able to claim another one"

is he now hearing Stings word and he is quite surprised how close the blond now was to him.

A soft rose dust covers his cheeks and his heart beats increases right now. What in the world is he implying on? They are both Dragon Slayers as far as he can recall themselves to be. „Then I'm glad, I'm no dragon at all" is he now responding to Stings words, looks at him and right in the moment he wants to turn around and go back to the guild. But the older Dragon Slayer surprises him with a sudden movement he couldn't predict at all.

This is the first time at all someone kisses him. A scarlet shade rests now on his cheeks as he accepts this kiss to happen and a nice, unknown warmth starts to spread inside his entire body. He wouldn't mind at all for this to happen more often. He likes this warm feeling build up inside of him while being this close to the White Dragon Slayer. Sting is his ray in the dark. The lifesaving beacon to guide him towards sanity. The light to protect him from the evil shadow to consume both his body and mind. So therefore as long as the light stays with him, he's allright. Once tainted by shadows, he's sure this pure light will kill the evil once and for all.


End file.
